Una Nueva Aventura
by Helena Harper
Summary: Ambientado luego de DMC2; Dante dentro del infierno y Trish, Lady y Lucia empiezan una misión para traerlo de vuelta, pero "las cosas siempre tienen que ser complicadas". De vuelta todos los personajes que conocimos y queremos.
1. Prólogo

Este es mi primer intento de escribir algo serio, y el primero luego de más de un año de tener algo acá. Además es la primera vez que no empiezo con OC's. Primicia donde quiera!

De todas maneras...

Ambientado luego de Devil May Cry 2; lo que sucedería en una secuela.

**Disclaimer:**

Devil May Cry y personajes no me pertenecen. bye bye.

* * *

**Prólogo.**

* * *

¿Una carrera más adentro del infierno realmente puede cambiar a alguien?

Muchas personas, cientos de millones podrían haberlo experimentado. Todo el mundo tiene infiernos y demonios personales persiguiéndoles casi de por vida. Una batalla no se gana por sí sola y para tener una victoria hay que sudar y sangrar, no siempre literalmente, pero el esfuerzo que mantengas en ello estará implícito. Cicatrices no siempre visibles son como un recordatorio de cómo le ganaste la batalla a ese infierno que una vez te atormentó.

Pero, ¿qué sucede cuando ese infierno personal es literalmente el infierno?

¿Cuando te encuentras en un automotor corriendo en contra del reloj, en un lugar al que habías visitado ya algunas veces y hubo oportunidad de salir?

Sin saber y ciegamente, te adentras más y más, porque ya no es un infierno personal, es pero una salida de la rutina que te atormentaba desde hacía mucho tiempo.


	2. Capítulo 1

Misma historia. Subí este primer capítulo porque el prólogo es bastante corto.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Devil May Cry no me pertenece. Es de Capcom. Sólo puedo soñar.

* * *

El sonido de un motor se escuchó mientras mantenía la mirada fija a la condenada moneda con la que tomaba decisiones aquel. No era exactamente una manera normal de hacer cualquier cosa pero eso era lo que él hacía y era válido, porque era lo más cerca que había estado de un héroe real.

Su emoción la colmó, pues podría verlo otra vez para agradecerle por todo; no había podido hacerlo de la manera correcta y por eso había llegado hasta la afamada tienda y lo esperaba ciegamente; miró a la entrada mientras las puertas se abrían, caminando por esos pasos por donde había entrado, y con la emoción que su profunda gratitud le causaba se disponía a darle la bienvenida.

Pero no era él, era una mujer con vestidura blanca, de cabello corto y castaño. Ésta la miró por un momento, hasta que por inercia habló; "¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó, entrando por completo, después de darle un último vistazo a la motocicleta que estaba exactamente frente a la corta escalinata que llevaba a la puerta.  
"¿Y dónde está Dante?" acabó por cuestionar otra vez mirando a todos lados, pues siempre estaba allí dentro, desde que lo había conocido. La única vez que no lo había visto sentado detrás del escritorio fue cuando eran unos niños y el incidente de Temen-ni-Gru sucedió.  
La otra negó saber con un gesto, y dió un suspiro. "Debía estar de vuelta ya. Tenía un trabajo urgente para él" afirmó.  
"No lo he visto de hace un rato. Desde que entró... Por la puerta" concluyó. "Mi nombre es Lucia".

Asintió en señal de que comprendía. "Lady" replicó. "No debe tardar, tendré que esperar entonces" dijo más confiada, recargándose en el escritorio, mientras la otra miraba.  
El semblante de Lucia cambiaba gradualmente a una cosa diferente a lo que sentía antes de que la mujer llegara. No sabía cómo expresarle la incertidumbre que había de si volviera o no, y ella parecía ser muy amiga de él, no quería ver su completa reacción al decirle la versión completa.  
"¿Hay más" le preguntó, mientras revisaba los alrededores de la oficina. Con el tiempo Dante se había vuelto más y más aburrido, y el lugar lo decía.  
"No... No estoy segura del tiempo que se llevará encontrando otra salida.", se animó a decir y Lady ladeó la cabeza llevándole la mirada directamente.  
"¿Entró por una puerta de no retorno?" cuestionó con otro tono, mucho menos sereno del que mantenía.

Lucia asintió, y la otra dejó salir un suspiro de preocupación, pues el trabajo que le tenía era nada más que urgente. La impaciencia en Lady comenzó a crecer, y no tardó Lucia en sentir lo mismo, pues ese tipo de atmósfera se contagia.  
La tensión se quebró cuando otro ruido de puerta se escuchó, y esperando que fuera Dante, ambas miraron con ojos llenos de esperanza a la entrada; pero era una mujer alta y de cabello brillante rubio.  
Ella las miró a las dos, y frunció el ceño. "¿Qué sucede?" preguntó con un tono despreocupado, entrando, y dejando la enorme Sparda en su lugar, detrás del escritorio. "¿Dónde está Dante?" preguntó también.

"Aún no llega" Lady le respondió.  
"No debe tardar entonces" pasó por un lado de ellas, en camino a la escalera, sin ninguna palabra más.  
Lady cerró los puños, y volteó a verla. "Espera" le dijo antes de que desapareciera como acostumbraba hacerlo. "Dante no volverá pronto" le dijo.  
Trish abrió los ojos bastante amplio y la volteó a mirar, echándole un vistazo antes a la de cabello rojo que estaba ahí. "¿Qué sucedió?" le preguntó, esperando lo peor. Dante era mucho más que familia para ella y era la única persona a la que quería en realidad. Sus adentros se congelaron al pensamiento de que algo fatal le hubiese sucedido.  
"Entró por una puerta sin retorno" le dijo, con un tono diferente con el que siempre le habló.  
"¿Qué?" respondió, acercándose más, y Lady la refirió a la pelirroja.  
"Esa es Lucia. Estuvo con él en este último trabajo" la de blanco la señaló, quitándose las gafas, y recargando su frente en una mano.  
"Necesito los detalles, Lucia" la animó a hablar, pues estaba muy seria.  
"Eso es lo que sucedió. Yo iba a entrar originalmente, pero me engañó y entró él. Pensé que estaría aquí a estas alturas pero no fue así".

Trish miró a un lado, pensando. "Esperaremos. No hay imposible para él... Sólo... Hay que esperar".  
Las otras dos asintieron, pero Lady recordó la tarea que traía. "Tenía un trabajo para él. No puedo hacerme cargo yo de él, y Dante no está", le dijo; aunque no estuviera él tenían que hacerse cargo del negocio porque era lo que hacían. "¿Puedes ocuparte de ello?" le preguntó. Hasta hacía un rato ni siquiera se dirigían la palabra.  
"Lo haré" asintió, y se acercó a ella a obtener los detalles del trabajo, mientras Lucia las miraba más de lejos, y se lamentaba no haber ido ella. Claro que conocía a Dante y lo llegó a apreciar en el poco tiempo que lo trató, pero no se imaginó que tendría a dos mujeres que se preocupaban por él.  
Trish tomó de nuevo la Sparda, y salió por esa misma puerta, diciéndo sus despedidas, y luego de unos cuantos segundos un fuerte sonido, tal y como se escuchan los truenos durante una tormenta eléctrica, se oyó afuera, tan ensordecedor que tuvieron que recuperar el equilibrio por un momento.

"Lucia..." dijo Lady, mirándola. "Puedes venir conmigo si así lo deseas. Es mejor que la mente se mantenga en otro lado, el tiempo pasa más rápido de esa manera".  
Lucia le sonrió débilmente y la siguió hasta salir del local.

No había manera de asegurar que Dante no iba a estar ahí cuando retornaran.


	3. Capítulo 2

No tengo mucho que decir?! Sólo que esta historia es como la mezcla de otras 40 que tenía, jaja. Creo que subiré de dos capítulos por vez porque quizá en el futuro la deje tirada, últimamente no tengo mucho tiempo para nada. O es que quizá no me lo doy.

bueeno.

**Golden Gecko**:

Totally forgiven for not speaking spanish. Thank you for the comments, I really appreciate them.

Google isn't that good but has improved... And I'll try to write this so it's translatable...  
Thank you again!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Devil May Cry no es mío. Uno sólo puede soñar.

* * *

Luego de completar la tarea que Lady le había encomendado, Trish regresó a la oficina, esperando lo mejor y lo peor; quería ver a Dante allí sentado, aunque no tuviera la misma sonrisa que siempre pintaba desde hace mucho tiempo. Quería verle porque no había tenido tiempo de siquiera desearle buena suerte en ese último trabajo.

Se sentó en su lugar, viendo todo de otra forma; nunca había tenido aunque fuera una corta oportunidad de sentarse en esa silla que más que eso parecía un trono; ella siempre tomaba lugar a un lado, pero era algo que en realidad amaba. No había conocido otra felicidad mas que estar con él siempre, y era lo que quería seguir haciendo por el resto del tiempo.

Lady llegó acompañada por Lucia luego del amanecer, y entraban lento con la evidente esperanza de verle ahí mismo, y luego arrepentidas de su fallida suposición.

"¿Ninguna novedad?" preguntó Trish, y las otras negaron lento. "Entonces debemos planear algo" Trish recomendó por más extremo que sonara.

"¿Cómo qué?" Lady replicó.

"Debe de haber más puertas por las que pueda salir" Lucia repuso, con urgencia.

"Las hay, pero nos llevaría una vida encontrarlas, y tendríamos que lidiar con todo lo que se nos venga encima. Sinceramente, no creo que sólo con nuestros recursos podamos enfrentarnos a lo que vendría si tratamos de abrir una puerta".

"¿Qué hay de la que está justo pasando la calle?" Lady preguntó, apuntando afuera, donde Temen-ni-Gru apareció.

"Está sellada..." respondió. "Y el infierno es tan grande como la Tierra misma. Dante podría estar en cualquier lugar ahora mismo. Si en algún caso podemos entrar, el segundo reto y más grande que encontrar una puerta nueva, sería encontrarlo y retornar a salvo" hizo una pausa. "Ni hablar de las puertas en Fortuna. Todas fueron destruidas".

"Es como si hubiera planeado todo para quedarse encerrado dentro del lugar" dijo Lucia.

Se quedaron calladas las tres.

"Dos días" continuó Trish luego de pensarlo un poco. "Después de esos dos días empecémonos a preocupar en realidad".

Lady y Lucia asintieron al mismo tiempo.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer**: Devil May Cry de Capcom. No mío.

* * *

Dos días; cuarenta y ocho horas; dos mil ochocientos ochenta minutos; ciento setenta y dos mil ochocientos segundos fueron los que pasaron. Que transcurrieron tratando de calmarse a una misma, de bajar el estado de alarma a cero, tratar de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la pérdida de la pista de un amigo. De un mejor amigo, de alguien que era más que familia.

Se reunieron otra vez, exactamente al amanecer, alrededor del escritorio, y todo ese tiempo habían pensado en maneras de traerlo de vuelta. Todas tenían ideas y querían compartirlas, porque el foco rojo ya estaba encendido, por muy poco que había transcurrido.

"Ya ha pasado el tiempo acordado para preocuparse, entonces ya podemos hacerlo" repuso Lady.

"¿Qué tienen?" preguntó Trish.

"He estado alcanzando contactos, y he dado con muchas puertas posibles, estamos a tres horas de una. Alguna entra, lo saca y terminamos con esto" de nuevo habló Lady.

"Si encontramos dicha puerta, ¿quién entraría por ella?" cuestionó Lucia, e hizo pensar a las otras dos del todo. Ese era el fallo del plan.

De las tres, Trish quedó más perturbada por la pregunta. No conocía a Lucia, pero entre ella y Lady, era más poderosa la rubia. "Yo... No puedo ir ahí..." repuso. Sabía que Mundus no había desaparecido del todo, y poder para controlarla otra vez no le faltaba.

"Yo me ofertaría pero ni siquiera soportaría pasar el portal" agregó Lady, con más desesperanza que Trish.

Lucia miró a ambas y Trish le pegó la mirada a los ojos. "Tú... Tampoco" concluyó. "Tú también eres un demonio artificial".

El plan estaba destruido y por completo. Ninguna de ellas toleraría unos momentos dentro, y no había nada más.

Tendrían que repensarlo todo, y aunque cualquiera de las tres se arriesgase por aquel amigo, alguna tendría que quedarse en guardia. El plan estaba lejos de ser perfecto, pero no había nadie más que fuera como Dante; más poderoso que un demonio por ser humano, e imposiblemente más fuerte y resistente que un humano por ser demonio.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4. **He notado que los capítulos son cortos; pero me gustan así. Por más que tratase de darles algo largo se me haría muy pesado.

Aun así. Disfruten.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: DMC no es mío, de Capcom, ya saben la historia.

* * *

La esperanza a veces se marchita, muy lenta y dolorosamente, como las apacibles aguas de un lago. A la vista todo está calmado pero hace falta poner mucha atención para descubrir una pequeña corriente, imperceptible a los ojos sin interés.  
Pero había algo que todas ellas sabían, y muy bien; como aquel dicho que recorre al mundo de boca en boca. Dicho por lo que quizá fueron décadas y a la persona que se le ocurrió debió haber estado pasando por algo terrible en ese mismo tiempo.  
La esperanza es lo último que muere. Puede morir el optimismo, pueden morir las ganas, el empeño.  
Pero la esperanza es lo último en apagarse, hasta que se gasta la última gota de ella, como una vela.

Un respiro, y su corazón latió fuerte, tan fuerte por la emoción que sintió al haber descifrado un acertijo; como cuando nadie sabe una respuesta, y tú sí, como cuando te emocionas por algo en especial. El descubrimiento le llevó a la cara una sonrisa.

"Nero" les dijo, con los ojos más abiertos.  
"¿Quién?" Lady replicó, con interrogativa en el rostro, y ni hablar de Lucia; ella no tenía idea de nada.  
"Nero..." Trish repitió. "¡Eso es!" abrió las palmas, poniéndose de pie, y dando una vuelta recordando el camino de regreso a Fortuna, y preguntándose cómo estaba el pequeño doble de Dante.

Lucia y Lady la miraban confundidas. "¿Quién es Nero?" cuestionó otra vez. Alguna vez escuchó ese nombre, pero no lo ubicaba, por más que intentaba.  
"El chico que conocimos en Fortuna" dio otra vuelta, hasta que finalmente llegó del otro lado del escritorio, haciendo que las otras dos dieran la media vuelta a mirarla otra vez.  
"¿Cómo llegué a ser tan estúpida?" se preguntó a sí misma rodando los ojos. "¡Yamato...!"  
"¿Yamato?" Lady hizo eco. No escuchaba eso desde hacía un tiempo; de hecho, desde la última que vio a Vergil, cuando Dante lloró el luto de la pérdida de su único hermano. Se la había llevado a la sepultura. ¿Al infierno? con él.  
"Yamato es la llave..." miró a Lady con ojos brillantes.  
"...Para abrir la puerta al inframundo" prosiguió las palabras de la rubia, mientras Lucia asimilaba todo lo que hablaban. "¿Qué hay con eso?" Lady preguntó luego de haberla completado.  
"Yamato es capaz de abrir portales a otras dimensiones... O bien, a cualquier círculo" dijo asintiendo.  
"Pero Yamato está perdida hace mucho tiempo. Demasiado, y lo único con lo que no contamos es eso... Tiempo".  
"No... ¡no!" respondió Trish, celebrándose. "El chico tiene a Yamato... Dante se la entregó como regalo luego del incidente de Fortuna".  
"Oh" Lady repitió. "Entonces Yamato era el arma demónica de la cual la Orden se jactaba... Nunca lo habría adivinado" agregó además de sentirse dejada atrás por no saber del paradero de Yamato, a pesar de que les había pagado por el trabajo en Fortuna.

Ahora tenían la mejor resolución. Yamato por sí sola, sin la ayuda de cualquier otra cosa, creaba un hueco en el espacio y tiempo que llevaba al portador a cualquier lugar del inframundo. Por él entraría Nero, y con el poder de Dante, saldrían los dos juntos; era el plan estrella.  
"¿Crees que el tal 'Nero' acepte ir?" Lady repuso, encontrando otra falla, y haciendo que las ganas de Trish recayeran.  
"Si no acepta... Yo iré..." decidió. Si tenía que sacrificarse, bien lo era. Dante sabría que hizo lo correcto porque él era mucho más valuable que su propia existencia en el mundo. El único que le guardaría luto sería él y nadie más, porque no se hizo cercana a ninguna otra persona; y él sabría que ella entró por su bien, y si Mundus la controlaba de nuevo, sería más que una muerte digna ser acabada por la única persona a la que quiso.  
Lady y Lucia la miraron con respeto, y asintieron. Lady sabía que ella era la más poderosa de las tres, y Lucia sabía que Trish era la indicada para traerlo de vuelta.  
"Pero necesitaré a Yamato para ello" asintió. "Iremos a Fortuna".

El plan estaba conformado perfectamente. Con Nero, o en su defecto, ella dentro del inframundo, y Lady y Lucia haciéndose cargo de cualquier efecto secundario durante su ausencia, todo brillaba como un diamante puliéndose.


	6. Capítulo 5

El viaje a Fortuna era todo menos corto. La isla no estaba exactamente cerca de cualquier cosa. Habían cortado comunicación desde la única y última vez que estuvieron ahí, y de eso habían pasado varios años.  
"Iré a Fortuna..." Trish dijo. "Yo iré a pedirle el favor a Nero".  
Lady rodó los ojos debajo de las gafas opacas, y dejó salir un suspiro de desacuerdo. "¿No estabas disfrazada cuando estuviste allí?".  
"Sí" respondió no viéndole nada malo.  
"¿No crees que será muy raro que le pidas al chico se embarque al peligro que es ir al inframundo por Dante, de quien no sabe hace años?".  
"¿Quieres ir tú?" le respondió con el mismo tono. "¿No eras la persona que los investigó a fondo e intentó desmantelar?" agregó, extrañando a Dante para que mediara la pelea como siempre.

Lucia las miraba discutir, pero tenía una mejor idea. "No..." se entrometió, y la miraron con ojos afilados. "¿No creen que es mejor ir... Las tres?". Había tenido tan poca opinión que sintió correcto finalmente aportar; los ojos de las otras dos se suavizaron, y la escucharon. "Creo que sería lo más correcto. Si el Nero del que hablan mira a las dos, quizá lo entienda, y si su corazón se lo dicta irá".

Tenía razón, y las otras dos lo aceptaron. Con un puño, Trish golpeó ligero la madera del escritorio, indicando que estaba hecho.  
"Entonces tomemos camino" Lady dispuso y las otras asintieron al instante. Lady tomó las llaves de su motocicleta y le señaló a Lucia la siguieran. Trish se quedó dentro de la oficina y esperó a que salieran; ella podría estar allí en unos segundos, por lo que decidió darles una delantera significativa, pero luego de esperar cinco minutos, la desesperación le ganó la pelea y transformándose en una trueno fuerte y rápido, salió del lugar con ansia.  
Su presencia rebazó al paso rápido de Lady y Lucia, en la forma de un rayo que en vez de caer a la tierra verticalmente, pasó por muy encima de sus cabezas, acompañado de una luz blanca que cegaba cualquier ojo.

Trish llegó a Fortuna, no como lo había hecho la última vez, cuando era Gloria; había llegado al círculo de la catedral, mirando a todos lados, tratando de ambientarse.  
Aunque nada, arquitectónicamente hablando, había cambiado, la atmósfera era diferente. Las plantas era diferentes, el panorama en general también; hasta la gente, que ya no ocultaba sus caras bajo capuchas; las mujeres ahora no vestían cuellos altos y mangas largas, sino vestiduras que sin duda eran un pecado en tiempos pasados. Había ocurrido un cambio radical en la sociedad de Fortuna, pero no parecía que fue para mal.

Caminó hacia la catedral, y divisó un cartel, que contaba la historia del edificio y de los que estaban cerca de éste, como si todos no la supieran, como tratando de enseñar.  
Miró alrededor, y atrapó a una chica que pasaba por ahí. Sin preguntarle a nadie, no iba a llegar a ningún lado.  
"Disculpa..." le habló, y la adolescente de cabello cobrizo se detuvo por un instante, mirándole con amabilidad. "Me preguntaba, si quizás... Conoces a... ¿Nero?" le dijo.  
"Oh" replicó formando una sonrisa afable; "No lo he visto alrededor, y creo que está junto Kyrie en un viaje..."  
"...Grandioso" refunfuñó entre dientes, y luego miró de nuevo a la muchachita.  
"Pero puede pedir información dentro de la catedral" apuntó hacia la edificación, y Trish inmediatamente pensó en que debían ser ahora figuras públicas si se podía obtener información sobre ellos.  
Asintió "gracias" respondió, y se dispuso a seguir su camino, pero la muchacha le tomó un brazo.  
"¡Espere!" le vociferó, y ella se dió media vuelta, a punto de decirle que no tenía tiempo de nada más, pero el semblante en la cara de la castaña no se lo permitió. "¿Es usted... La persona que nos ayudó a salir de peligro mientras el desastre de hace años sucedió?"  
La miró a los ojos por un momento y sólo asintió con un suspiro de monotonía; la chica sonrió ampliamente "¡Muchas gracias!" le respondió con la voz bastante alta, haciendo que las demás personas alrededor voltearan a mirarlas a las dos; Trish le hizo una muerca para que bajara la voz, y la chica entendió. "...Es que nunca tuve la oportunidad de agradecerle, y no sólo por mí sola, sino por mi familia entera y también toda la ciudad"  
Dio la media vuelta y le asintió, como recibiendo sus agradecimientos. "Si usted no hubiera estado con nosotros hace seis años no hubiera quedado mano de obra que levantara a Fortuna de las ruinas" le hizo una reverencia. "Le agradezco mucho".

Sus palabras le marcaron; generalmente el agradecimiento más apreciado era el dinero que recibían luego de cada trabajo y nunca de personas tan realmente felices de que los hubiesen salvado. La gratitud que le demostraba esta niña, era pura y en su corazón valía más que el dinero.  
Se le acercó. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?" preguntó.  
"Anika" respondió.  
"Anika, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de no decirle a nadie que estoy aquí?" le pidió, poniéndole una mano sobre un hombro. "Es muy importante. ¿Lo prometes?"  
No pasó más de un segundo para que la adolescente asintiera enérgicamente. "Ahora, sigue con tu camino" le sonrió, y la otra se dio media vuelta, y caminó rígidamente, como con emoción.

Trish aspiró fuerte, y se dirigió a las puertas de la catedral.  
Dentro, todo era bastante diferente; ahora era más un museo que un centro religioso. Pinturas, esculturas y cualquier objeto de cristal valioso estaba ahí dentro. Su religión pasada desapareció, y quizá ahora respetaban la diversidad de credo.

Se acercó a un hombre que observaba minuciosamente las piezas, y le habló; "Um, disculpe" le dijo, y éste se dio la media vuelta. "Allá afuera me dijeron que aquí podía pedir información sobre Nero... ¿Es posible?"  
El hombre de mediana edad le sonrió de nuevo amable, "Claro... ¿Qué deseaba saber?"  
"Quisiera hablar con él, pero creo que ¿está de viaje?" completó. Aunque no estuviera, debía hacer tiempo hasta que Lucia y Lady llegaran.  
"Sí, pero llegarán esta misma tarde-noche. ¿Quisiera esperarlos?" le preguntó.  
"Claro..." replicó. Era urgente, y qué bueno que llegaba en unas horas, aunque fueran más de doce. Tenía que esperar a las otras dos por varias de todas formas. "Gracias..." completó, dándose la vuelta.

_'Qué confiada es aquí la gente. No me preguntó nada más'_, pensó.


	7. Capítulo 6

El capítulo que sigue?! No recuerdo el número, en realidad. Más personajes vienen aquí. Disfruten?

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Devil May Cry is the reason for the teardrops on my guitar y no es mío. Por eso las lágrimas en mi guitarra.

* * *

Lady y Lucia llegaron luego de ocho largas horas. Habían tomado el tren luego de abandonar la esperanza de llegar rápido en la motocicleta.  
Lady había estado ahí varias veces hacía años y aún podía moverse correctamente entre todas las calles.  
De la misma forma que Trish, se sorprendió por el cambio que había; cuando ella había estado ahí, hasta el aire era diferente. Ahora se sentía la libertad corriendo en el ambiente.

Llegaron a las afueras de la catedral mirando cómo Trish las esperaba recargada en uno de los gruesos pilares.  
"Bienvenidas" les dijo, con un gesto neutral.  
"¿Conseguiste algo?" preguntó Lady adelantándose, y Trish hizo una pausa larga.  
"No está en la ciudad" respondió desairando a las otras dos.  
"¿Qué vamos hacer ahora?" Lady vociferó, mientras Lucia sólo se contenía a mirarlas a las dos. "¡¿Todo ese viaje para nada?!" continuó con enfado.  
"Eso no es todo" le respondió con poca calma. "Volverán hoy. De hecho, no tardan en hacerlo" rodó los ojos y siguió recargada con los brazos cruzados.

Justo cuando Lady iba a darle otra respuesta rápida, el mismo hombre que había hablado con Trish dentro de la catedral salió por las puertas, y se dirigió a Trish, tratando de no ponerle demasiada atención a las otras dos.  
"¿Usted quería hablar con Nero?" le dijo, y ella asintió.  
"Nosotras queremos hablar con Nero, de hecho" interrumpió Lady, justo cuando iba a hablar de nuevo aquel hombre. Miró a las otras dos y asintió, bastante comprensivo.  
"Síganme entonces. Han retornado y hablará con ustedes gustoso".

Le siguieron los pasos al hombre dentro del antiguo recinto religioso, hasta uno de los costados, en donde pasaron por una puerta que separaba el salón principal de las habitaciones más pequeñas alrededor. Otra puerta fue necesaria hasta que se encontraron a Nero, que conversaba con otra persona y Kyrie dentro de la oficina.

Trish levantó una ceja al verlo tan crecido; ya no era ese mismo adolescente que parecía odiar todo a su alrededor con pasión. La ropa que traía puesta aún decía que era él, pero el sello de la Orden estaba desaparecido. Su cabello ya no tenía el mismo estilo que gritaba aún era un chico, ahora estaba ligeramente hacia atrás, y más corto. La adultez se había asentado en él. Las miraba con amabilidad, pero desconcierto. No siempre tenían a tres mujeres obviamente en el negocio de ese mismo que había llegado anunciando una tragedia pero también fue un salvador.  
"Nero..." comenzó Trish, tratando de centrar su atención en la petición que le haría en breve y también tratando de desviar las ganas de mirarlo de arriba abajo como lo había hecho la primera vez que lo vio disfrazada de Gloria. Extendió la mano al frente por último, y él la recibió, estrechándosela. "Mi nombre es Trish... Ella es Lady, y esa es Lucia".  
"...¿Sí?" replicó con una voz más madura y también preguntándo por qué estaban allí.  
"No sé si me recuerdes" continuó. "Yo... Yo vine con Dante hace años, cuando el incidente ocurrió".

Nero levantó ambas cejas, y luego miró a una muy cambiada Kyrie, que tenía una mirada diferente a la de él. "Tú no me recuerdas, pero yo sí. Porque cuando te conocí, bueno... Era... Otra persona" Trish le afirmó.  
Él mantuvo un gesto de desconcierto e incredulidad. "Gloria", continuó ella, con la mirada más suave; esperaba quee la recordara al menos.  
"¿Qué?" él replicó. No le podría creer fácilmente, porque Gloria no se le había olvidado tan fácilmente. Cómo la conoció y que además era la única mujer que la Orden había aceptado a ese punto, y esta rubia no se parecía a la Gloria con la que él se había topado.

Lady rodó los ojos a cuán poco veraz Trish estaba siendo. "Estaba disfrazada, ¿bien?" dijo sin mucha paciencia. "La mujer es un demonio" también completó; Trish y Lucia le miraron terriblemente; Kyrie contuvo la respiración y Nero dio un paso atrás.  
Luego de casi gruñirle a Lady, volvió la mirada a Nero. "Pero estoy con ustedes, ¿bien?".

Se quedaron unos momentos pasmados; Nero miró a Kyrie sobre su hombro, y suspiró; ella dio un paso adelante "Yo le creo, Nero" ella dijo, asintiéndole a la otra desde detrás de él. "Deberías escucharla"; él asintió, y pasó su atención a Trish.

La rubia le mandó una mirada de enfado a Lady y luego la cambió drásticamente para Nero. "Es por Dante" le dijo. "Necesitamos una manera de encontrarlo".  
"¿Encontrarlo?" él replicó enseguida, levantando una ceja y poniéndose un gesto acorde.  
Trish asintió lentamente y suspiró.  
"Entró por una puerta, y no hay manera de salir a menos que encuentre otra. Pero todas las que conoció y conocimos están selladas"  
"Entró por una puerta, y no hay manera de salir a menos que encuentre otra. Pero todas las que conoció y conocimos están selladas" le respondió.  
"¿Y para qué me necesitan exactamente?" preguntó desconfiado.  
"Yo soy completamente humana. Ellas dos son completamente demonio", apuntó a ambas Lucia y Trish; "y podrían caer bajo el control del Emperador en cualquier momento estando dentro, lo que arruinaría cualquiera de nuestros intentos" Lady intercedió.  
"Yamato tiene el poder de abrir puertas" Trish completó. "Necesitamos de Yamato, y de ser posible de tí".

El lugar quedó en silencio; Nero miró a Kyrie, con preocupación.

"Pero si es tu decisión no ir, yo lo haré. Pero preciso de Yamato" Trish dijo, notando el semblante de profunda duda de Nero.


End file.
